Mirrors
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: "Vanitas, please, please, pleeease read this book!" Vanitas sighed, taking the book from her. She was so annoying when it came to literature but it's not like he could kick her out of the shop… or his life. "Fine, I'll read your stupid book" Vanitas grumbled. Little did he know the message hidden deep inside that would change his life.


AN: Had an idea that well, morphed into this. Happy reading! Enjoy~

Summary: "Vanitas, please, please, pleeease read this book!" Vanitas sighed, taking the book from her. She was so annoying when it came to literature but it's not like he could kick her out of the shop… or his life. "Fine, I'll read your stupid book" Vanitas grumbled. Little did he know the message hidden deep inside that would change his life.

Mirrors

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Special day.

"I do" She said, eyes brimming with tears.

"I do" He said, smirking at her silly red face.

Cheers and blessing thrown around, coming from everywhere.

Tight hugs and teary goodbyes.

This was their story and no one else's.

The two.

As one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Special night.

"Wearing white on our wedding day? You're a very dishonest girl, Xion" Vanitas whispered into her ear.

"Just because we've had sex a couple of times doesn't make me unfit to wear white at my own wedding, thank you very much" She held her head up high as she tried to avoid his soft kisses trailing down her neck.

As usual, their relationship was unique. Much like their love.

This was their honeymoon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Five months later.

"Vanitas, I-I-I want to start a family" Xion stuttered, biting her bottom lip, fumbling with her fingers.

"Go ask the neighbor, the one who jogs shirtless every damn morning. I'm sure he'll gladly help you in that department" Vanitas bitterly replied, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Vanitas!" Xion yelled, using his full name. She never used his full name unless it was something important.

She was surprised he would say something like that to her.

He ignored her as he flipped through his newspaper.

It lead to an argument.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two weeks later.

Xion cried in her mother's arms, "He's such an idiot, but, but I love him. I love him like no other! You have no idea"

"Oh sweetie, you two are so young" Her mother gently rocked her back and forth in her arms protectively, "Give him some time"

Xion cried herself to sleep, feeling guilty for running out on him. She packed her things two weeks ago and came running back home to her parents. The tears glistened off her ring, making her cry harder. She just didn't get him sometimes, couldn't understand his view on things at times.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Four days later.

Vanitas awoke on his side of the bed feeling the other side of the mattress, patting it with his hand, his ring finger making contact with the sheets.

It was still cold and unused.

He sighed and got up sluggishly as he walked down the hall in his black boxers, heading to the kitchen. Taking a bowl, spoon and the cereal he dumped half the contents of the box into his bowl making a mess on the marble island counter. He didn't care as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and bitterly mixed everything as he sat there on a metal bar stool.

He thought she would have returned by now.

Letting his cereal become soggy, he just thought. Not in the five years that they've dated, had they fought over such a serious matter. The subject of the discussion freaked him out. He was scared of it, the thought alone; but his pride always got in the way, his ego always causing things to be much more difficult than they really should be. He shook his head, it wasn't his ego, it was his personality and attitude in general.

Now it drove his wife away. She finally cracked.

Vanitas would never admit it but he was miserable without her.

She was the only one who put up with him, tolerated him, and never forced him to change.

She loved him, or so he thought.

He wanted her back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One day later.

It was the middle of autumn.

The wind turning colder as the leaves on the trees turned multiple hues of colors and slowly fell off.

Xion needed to get out of the house as she left a sticky note on the fridge for her mom as she took her purple coat, locked the door behind her, and walked to the park.

Vanitas felt like he was suffocating in his own apartment. Getting sick of staring at his four walls, he decided he needed some human contact as he jogged his way to the park.

It was a fated meeting.

A reunion.

He jogged right past her as they made eye contact.

She stopped as he turned around and ran back to her. Standing in front of each other, they stayed silent until Xion opened her mouth but quickly shut it. Biting her bottom lip, she forced herself not to cry. That night when they fought, he said some pretty means things. Things she would have never imagined hearing from him in a thousand years. He hurt her.

Vanitas balled his hands into tight fists against his sides as he spoke up, "I'm such an idiot"

Xion slowly nodded her head, "Y-Yes, y-you are" She stuttered, quickly wiping away the few tears that managed to fall. Gulping, trying to calm herself down, she continued, "I didn't mean to rush or force you into things. I would never do that, Vani. We can just forget about ever starting a family"

Vanitas took in her words, knowing she wanted to add more but stopping herself. He knew that she wanted to say that they still had the rest of their lives and that she could wait. He knew her too well, he knew how patient and considerate of others she was.

"Come here" He said as she wrapped her arms around him, trembling.

"I never ever want to fight again" She whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

"Me too" He replied.

His wife was too cute.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two years later.

Vanitas was working as a barista at the local coffee shop. Having to fill in for a friend who called in sick, he was normally a waiter. He didn't know how to make those special fancier drinks, he didn't care for them. All he needed was simple black coffee. What more could you ask for?

Getting irritated with the complaints coming mostly from female customers, he pulled his white rag that was hung on his shoulder and threw it on the counter. "I'm taking my break" He informed his coworker as he went to go sit at a table.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he heard that all too familiar ding from the entrance's door.

Knowing it was a new customer, he groaned.

Ignoring the usual typical customer greetings the employees were giving this new customer, he tried to take a quick nap when the table he was occupying suddenly shook, vibrating as he opened one eye to take a peek at this intrusion. Seeing the all too familiar wedding ring sparkling on his intruder's hand, he knew who it was.

His wife.

"Vanitas, please, please, pleeease read this book!" Xion excitedly jumped up and down as she held the book tightly to her chest.

Vanitas sighed, taking the book from her. They didn't exactly like reading the same works and whenever they did agree on a piece of literature – it was rare, very, very rare. Almost one in a million.

She was so annoying when it came to literature but it's not like he could kick her out of the shop… or his life. "Fine, I'll read your stupid book" Vanitas grumbled.

He just could never say 'no' to her. He told himself that he would always _try _whenever it came to something she wanted him to attempt.

He would _try _anything for her.

Vanitas couldn't exactly kick her out of his workplace since everyone knew she was his wife and the regular customers thought she was some stalker who preferred him the most out of all the men – thinking it was a fatal crush. He heard their commentary as he fought the urge to mix around orders or spill their drinks on them. They were mostly women and he wasn't a jerk. At least not to elderly women at least.

"You will?! I'm so happy!" Xion quickly kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" He complained as he pouted.

Rolling her eyes she playfully went along, "Stop pouting so I can kiss you properly!"

He obliged as she quickly pecked his lips – he pulled her into him, deepening the kiss, wanting it to last just a little bit longer.

"Much better" He smirked as she blushed.

"Yeah, yeah just don't get all high and mighty now" She huffed, crossing her arms.

Tugging on her arms to loosen her grip on herself, he took her freed hand, which was adorned by her silver wedding ring and lightly kissed it, "Can't, you're my kryptonite"

Xion's blush darkened, her husband's sweet moments were always unpredictable and definitely unexpected. She loved them just as much as she loved him. "Thank you, Vani. You won't regret it!" She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him one final time. "I have to study for my term paper so I'm going to the library, I'll be there all day so I don't know what time I'll be home"

"That's fine, my shift doesn't end for another two hours. Guess I'll just go home and get started on this stupid book if you're not back by then" Vanitas held the book as he flipped through the pages, "What? No pictures?" He questioned as she lightly smacked his arm, "Funny but I'll have you know, your wife reads novels, not children's picture books, dear husband" She teased him, sticking out her tongue at him as he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, so what's it about anyways?'

"Read the synopsis, lazy"

"That's the thing, I'm too lazy"

Xion gave Vanitas a faux incredulous look as she briefly explained it to him. "It's a novel with words in it. The words form sentences and those sentences create a short story. The end! Now I'm off!" She winked and ran off.

"Ass!" She heard Vanitas say as she held the door open.

"You know you love it!" She winked again, shaking her bottom and exiting the coffee shop.

"Oh yes, I do" He whispered to himself as he got up.

Vanitas chuckled. His wife's crazy antics still fresh in his mind, as he went back to work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At home.

Vanitas walked into his apartment, throwing his heavy black messenger bag on the couch as he took off his shoes and put his car keys into a bowl on the black coffee table fish tank in the living room. Walking to his room, he unzipped his jeans and changed into shorts. Sighing, he walked back out to the living to get the stupid book Xion wanted him to read out of his messenger bag. He thought he could forget about it but he knew he would get punished and would have to pay later if he neglected to read it. He told her he would. Sighing, he stared at the book as if it were mocking him. Narrowing his eyes at the vile thing, he threw it on the couch once he noticed a little reminder left for him in Xion's neat cursive.

Seeing the sticky note from Xion, reminding him to feed the fishes, he took the bowl they place keys in and the black coasters as he set them on the kitchen counter. Taking the glass off the table he grabbed the fish food hidden within a small compartment in one of the coffee table's leg and fed the fishes.

Putting everything back into place, he grumpily took the book and went back to his room to lay down. Relaxing, he sighed as he opened the book and started reading, at first the beginning introduction was long, pointless, and boring but somewhere halfway in the book, almost finished with it – he didn't know when he started to doze off.

He fell asleep.

A vivid dream taking over him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A clear dream.

Vanitas awoke in a room not his own. Smelling the aroma of breakfast foods, he groaned as he tried to ignore its alluring scent. Feeling a tiny pressure on his bare chest, he opened one eye to take a peek.

Bright blue eyes with a golden ring around the pupil stared back at him as they giggled and happily patted his chest.

Vanitas fully opened his eyes, staring back at the tiny hands of the child.

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" The child giggled as they kissed his cheek.

Vanitas' eyes widened, trying to comprehend this.

He had no child. Xion had no child. They didn't have a kid!

He was against it, the thought alone petrified him.

He wasn't ready for a kid!

The child titled their head as they curiously gave him a look, waiting for him to say something. Not knowing what to do, he gave the child a half hearted smile and patted their black hair.

The child brightly smiled, "I love you daddy!"

Running out of the room, he heard the child calling out 'Mommy! Mommy!' as the door to the bedroom was left opened.

Getting up from the bed, he yawned, scratching his head.

None of this made any sense!

Walking down the hall, he carefully examined each and every photo he came across as he made his way to a kitchen he did not recognize. Hearing the clanking of pots and pans and cartoons on – he saw the figure of his wife facing her back towards him.

He sighed, relieved.

He could always tell it was her, always recognize her figure.

At least something now was starting to make sense!

Quietly sneaking up behind her, he gently snaked his arms around her waist as he felt something odd.

His smile turned into a frown as he felt a very small but round bump.

"Vani" He heard her speak up as she peacefully sighed, taking his hands in hers as she held them on her baby bump. "Honey, you were supposed to wake up early to make breakfast today, you lazy bum"

Honey? Xion never used affectionate nicknames. It was just too weird and lame to them. Not even when they were dating, did they call each other anything sweet. It was mostly, just playful insults.

Vanitas kissed her cheek as she let go of his hand and turned around to face him.

It was still his Xion. He was again, relieved.

Looking down, he could clearly see her very pregnant belly. It was still small but very visible.

"Who's the father?" He blurted out, he mentally slapped himself.

Xion wasn't unfaithful, she wouldn't cheat on him.

They took vows, vows that he took very serious but the uncertainty of this reality just made him question everything.

Xion laughed, rolling her eyes. Years of marriage made her immune to her husband's sense of crude humor. "It's yours, number two baking in the oven, you dummy! Whose baby would it be, silly?" She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Vanitas bit his tongue as to not say what he was really thinking at that moment.

"_Not mine" _He thought as he shook his head and smirked at her, "I got you a second time? Damn, am I good!"

Xion rolled her eyes, "Oh, the best" She caressed his cheek and whispered, "You were so romantic that night"

He wished he could agree.

This reality made no sense to him at all but he was sure of one thing – the glow on Xion.

Her bright smile and those big bright blue eyes he loved so much.

Her presence – she was radiant.

She gasped as she held her stomach.

"What's wrong?!" He asked, panicked.

Xion smiled and waved it off, "I'm fine, it's just the baby kicking. Do you want to feel it?"

Vanitas took a step back nervously, before he could say no, Xion took his hand and placed it on her belly.

Closing his eyes, he felt as Xion moved his hand around until he felt a soft but firm kick. That tiny kick triggered something in him. Opening his golden eyes, he watched as Xion closed her own eyes and smiled warmly.

Her glow, her smile, it was all completely new. Something he's never experienced before until this very moment.

It was more than happiness, it was pure love.

He had never seen her in this light before.

There was all this love, on a level that he couldn't give her on his own.

It came from something they created – together.

The degree of the glow, burned him as he pulled away.

"Vani?" Xion called as she felt his forehead, "You're burning up! Maybe you should go lay down in the bedroom?"

Vanitas felt his own forehead as he nodded, "Y-yeah, think I'll go do that" He stuttered as he made his way back to the right bedroom.

This house was not his own. He didn't know where to go.

"Vani" Xion started, as Vanitas turned around to face her, "I love you" She blew him an air kiss as he turned back to find his way to the right room.

"Y-yeah" He said as he left the kitchen.

Making his way through the house, he opened doors trying to find the right room. He swore the house felt like a room full of mirrors. Each doors and walls reflecting on things he remembered like dates, parties, family get-togethers, their wedding day, while other things were new like the family portraits and small picture frames he would find. Opening one door, he could clearly see that it was his child's. The thought alone made him shiver as he quickly closed the door. Opening another door, it revealed to be a nursery, prepared to welcome their new bundle of joy. Vanitas' heart skipped a beat as he inhaled deeply trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

He could see just how happy Xion is, her face lit up and this... this feeling of love felt greater than him and the world. When their small child touched him, that simple touch electrified him. It triggered something deep within him. Finding the right bedroom at last, Vanitas tiredly laid down and fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dream turned into reality.

"Vani, I'm home!" Xion called throughout the apartment as she set her backpack next to Vanitas' messenger bag on the couch. Throwing her keys into their key bowl on the coffee table, she took her shoes off and continued, "You have no idea how frustrating the librarian was being today, it was that blonde bimbo we can't stand, remember her? I think her name starts with an 'L' or something? Anyways, I know it's kinda late but I feel like ordering some take-out, how 'bout it, Vani? I'm starving" When she heard no response back, she called out again, "Vani? Dear annooooying husband of miiiine?"

Xion sighed, shaking her head as she walked into their bedroom and found Vanitas completely passed out on their bed. Biting her bottom lip, she mischievously grinned as she decided to surprise him. Taking off her deep purple cardigan, she left her white tank top on as she straddled him and leaned down to whisper into his ear, "Vani, wake up you lazy bum"

Vanitas gasped as his eyes widened. Pulling back, Xion held his face trying to calm him down.

"Vani! Calm down, it's just me!"

His blurry vision was slowly adjusting as his heart tried to return to normal, staring at her, he quickly pulled her tank top up, the cup of her white bra barely visible as he felt her stomach – it was smooth and soft.

"Vani?" Xion questioned as she titled her head, curious and wanting to know why he was acting so weird.

Calming down, Vanitas let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding as he looked directly into those bright big blue eyes he loved so much.

His own golden darkening as he asked her a very important question, "Do you still want a family?"

Taken aback by his sudden question and the seriousness in his tone, Xion avoided eye contact, "That was... two years ago. I'm happy and fine with how things are"

"That's not fine, I'm asking you if you still want it"

Xion closed her eyes, her hands on his hard chest, forming into light fists, "Y-yes, of course I do. You're the only one I'd want a family with" She whispered.

Vanitas sat up as Xion fell into his lap, still straddling him.

Resting his back against the bed's headboard, Vanitas spoke up. "Look at me" He told her as she hesitantly opened her eyes again and faced him. Lifting her chin up with a finger, Vanitas knew that his mind was already made up. His dream; he couldn't let that disappear.

"I want to start a family, Xion"

Xion's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat, she was filled with so many emotions. She wanted to cry and hug him and thank him and... and.. her list could go on. Vanitas was waiting for her to say something as she crashed her lips, hard against his as he grunted at the force.

Pulling away, the tears streamed down as she wiped them away with shaky hands, embarrassed she was crying in full and utter joy. "Really?! Wait don't answer that! Okay, yes! Yes, Vani, a hundred, thousand, million times, Yes!" Xion pecked his lips, "Okay, so when do you wanna start?" She asked as he gripped her hips and flipped them over.

"How about now?" He smirked as Xion was caged in underneath him, her head on a pillow.

"Right now?! But... I still have to type up my term paper!" Xion whined as Vanitas pinned her wrists on the bed.

"So?" He said, smirking as he kissed down her neck.

It was a very long night.

Xion never got a chance to type up her paper.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few weeks later.

Xion woke up in the early hours of the morning as per usual of her daily routine. Vanitas was still snoring away on his side of the bed, sleeping on his chest as he hugged his pillow. Xion smiled and kissed his bare shoulder blade as she sat up on her side of the bed. Stopping her yawn midway, she covered her mouth and hurriedly ran to their bathroom as she threw up whatever contents she had in her stomach.

She felt horrible and has been feeling that way for a couple of days now, completely forgetting she and Vanitas even had sex.

It was occurring too many times in a consistent pattern that it couldn't just be a common stomach flu.

She had a feeling she knew what is was.

The morning sickness was a sign. The sign she was waiting for – expecting.

Lightly smacking her forehead, she cursed at herself, feeling so stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Later that day, with a skip to her step, Xion made her way to the coffee shop where her husband works at knowing he would be taking a break soon. Hearing the door ding as she entered, she was welcomed by some of the baristas working at the counter as she happily smiled and waved at them, greeting them by name.

Vanitas was taking his last order, resuming his position as a waiter as Xion hugged him from behind.

"Did you have sea salt ice cream with blueberry cheesecake on the side, again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he felt her shake her head against his back.

"I have good news!" She excitedly began as Vanitas cut her off.

"Let me guess, we won the lottery and we won't have to live as middle class any longer?" He smirked.

Xion playfully smacked his arm, "No! Dummy, I went to the doctors today"

"And?" Vanitas shrugged his shoulders, he didn't see the big deal. So what, if she went to get a physical.

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"We're having a baby!"

"You're joking right?" Vanitas asked, his eyes pleading that she wouldn't joke about something like this.

She happily shook her head, "No, I'm serious!" She beamed as Vanitas threw his pen and paper pad on the floor as he swept her off her feet. Xion wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck.

"Vani!" She yelped as he carried her bridal style, "I'm going home early" He told his coworkers as they nodded, some of the male employees clapped and gave him a thumbs up as some of the female employees cheered and squealed as Vanitas took her home.

Opening the door to their apartment, Xion pointed to the kitchen, "Don't forget the chocolate syrup!"

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why" She kissed his cheek and nibbled on his ear, tugging on his black diamond stud, "We'll be needing it"

Vanitas' golden eyes darkened as he quickly grabbed the chocolate syrup off the counter and made his way with his very young wife to their bedroom.

Vanitas kicked the door close as Xion giggled when her body lightly touched the bed.

"Vani!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few months later.

"Why does it even need a nose? It's too cold outside!" Xion complained.

"I don't wanna hear it, so, get your cute penguin waddling ass over here!" Vanitas called from outside as he patched up the falling parts of their snowman.

It was snowing outside as they made a snowman on their apartment's balcony.

Xion sighed, not wanting to step outside into the cold, even if it was only to give him the basket filed with items to put on their very bare and sad looking snowman.

Her back hurt and her feet were sore, her breasts felt heavy and she was moody and very sensitive to temperature and she was a mess or at least she felt that way as she rubbed her very round belly and waddled her way to hand the scarf and other goodies to Vanitas.

Vanitas genuinely smiled, he loved watching her waddle around like his little adorable penguin. Even though she complained and whined a lot and was a completely emotional roller coaster – which was normal and to be expected; he knew she was happy.

He was happy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hospital emergency.

"Vani, wake up" Xion shook him in a panic.

"Five more minutes!" Vanitas groaned, hugging his pillow tighter.

"Vanitas!" Xion harshly whispered.

The use of his full name woke him up completely as he sat up and looked at the red flashing numbers of their alarm clock, it was almost sunrise as the light started to dimly sweep into their room. Vanitas noticed the soaked sheets around Xion as his mind panicked, thinking they were red.

"Vani, my water broke"

Hearing Xion, calmed his nerves as he searched their room for a pair of jeans. There had to be some lying on the floor somewhere! "Are you sure this time?" He asked, not processing what he even asked. He was still kind of out of it as Xion crossed her arms and huffed, "Yes I'm pretty sure! I just exploded like a beached whale!" She started crying.

"Babe, please don't cry. Everything's going to be alright, let's just get you to the hospital" Vanitas gently squeezed her hand as he kissed it.

Nodding, she sniffed, wiping her tears away as they rushed to their nearest hospital.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Local Hospital.

"It's time?" She asked, nervously squeezing his hand.

"It's time" He said, kissing her forehead.

Grueling hours of labor.

Pushing.

Crying.

Death threats.

And through the exhausting journey, a little miracle happened.

A baby's first cry.

First breath of life.

Xion held onto Vanitas' hand with all her might as the final push was given and as she heard the cries of their baby, her eyes flickered. She remembered greeting their baby, welcoming their little bundle of joy to the world, and kissing their little head. She remembered crying, boy did she cry. She cried her heart out, mostly during labor due to the pain but after, she cried in joy. She remembered Vanitas kissing her forehead repeatedly, murmuring just how much he loved her, and holding their baby, rocking their little one to sleep. She remembered falling asleep, the last peaceful sleep she knew she would ever get for a long time to come. Having this little peaceful moment all to herself as Vanitas held her hand in his.

Two years ago, she accepted this as only a dream.

And now it was her reality – no – theirs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Parenthood.

It felt like a dream, when they didn't have baby food all over their clothes.

They remembered their first day on the job.

Bringing the baby home and calling her mom when she freaked out, afraid to hurt their baby. Xion was so grateful for her mother's help and endless patience. She encouraged Xion and told her, that she would eventually get the hang of things.

Vanitas was also taking this as a learning experience, having Xion help him change his very first diaper. It was chaos, with baby powder flying everywhere. Slumping down to the floor, his back against the crib, Vanitas sighed, as Xion sat down with him, licking her thumb as she wiped away the white powder smudge on his cheek, giggling.

"We did it, Daddy" She closed her eyes, smiling as she leaned against his shoulder.

Vanitas chuckled as he swept a lock of her black hair, tucking it behind her ear, "We did it, Mommy"

Vanitas held her hand, lifting their entwined fingers and kissing the top of her hand.

They watched as their child grew.

Rushing from the high chair in the kitchen to their bedroom to change clothes whenever their baby giggled and covered them in well, breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Taking pictures of Xion breast feeding or giving their baby a bottle as she would roll her eyes and try to block the flash of the camera with her hand whenever Vanitas would annoy her. She was smiling and laughing the whole time.

Recording their baby's first steps.

Putting their child to sleep, tucking them into bed.

Holding hands as Xion cried when they had to put their child into daycare.

Vanitas held her hand, squeezing it and never letting go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three years later.

Their lives were hectic; juggling college, jobs, and a toddler.

It was chaos but one they wouldn't trade for the world.

Quietly closing the door to their child's room, Xion tiredly sighed and returned to her bedroom.

Crawling into the covers, she yawned as Vanitas read his book.

"Hey, Vani?"

"Hmm?" Vanitas took off his black reading glasses and paid attention to her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was thinking..." Xion bit her bottom lip, fumbling with the blanket.

"What?" He asked, heavily sighing, he hated when she took forever to tell him what she really wanted.

"I want another baby" She squeaked.

Vanitas smirked, "Another?"

"Yeah, well, I like babies. I know it was tough but this time around we're ready, we're prepared, so it won't be so hard!" She reasoned, lighting up brightly as she hugged her pillow and explained her reason.

Vanitas just stared at her and only her.

Seeing her excitement at just the thought.

He remembered her, mentioning the idea once a while back but he never took it seriously, thinking she was just joking.

Vanitas sighed as he put his book on the nightstand, taking off his reading glasses and taking the covers off them.

"Alright, let's get started!" He declared, taking Xion by surprise when he jumped her.

"Right now?!" She asked, worried, "We'll make noise!"

"So?" Vanitas smirked, trailing kisses down her neck.

Xion bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan. Wrapping her arms around his neck, stopping him from going further, she smiled, "Okay, let's do this!"

Vanitas chuckled and kissed her, "There's no going back. No regrets?"

Xion shook her head, "With you? Never!"

He kissed her cheek as he tickled her.

The moment light and playful.

"Vani!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few months later.

A newborn's cry filled their home.

Echoing through the brightly lit living room, the sun's natural light shinning through the window.

Throughout Xion's second pregnancy, they saved up and at the end of all their struggles – they managed to purchase their very first home.

It was a small three bedroom home, but a home of their own.

Somewhere they could call theirs and theirs alone.

Xion cradle their little one in her arms as she help direct Vanitas in where he needed to place their moving boxes as he unloaded them from the mover's truck.

Wiping his forehead, Vanitas moved in the last box into their new living room.

"Daddy! Home! Home!" Their first kid cheered as Vanitas ruffled their black hair.

"Yeah, we're home" He smiled.

"Mommy!" Their child ran to Xion, wanting to be held.

Xion giggled as she lifted their child up on the side of her hip. Vanitas helped her out as he took the baby, carrying the little one in his arms as he sat down in the only piece of furniture they had in the living room. Sitting on the couch with him, Xion kissed their child's cheek.

"We're home" She smiled.

The pictures of dates, parties, family get-togethers, and their wedding day, all hung up on the walls.

New frames and portraits of their little family continue to grow.

As they created and made new memories.

This was their life.

A dream turned into a reality.

Vanitas held her hand as Xion titled her head, silently questioning.

Lifting her hand, he kissed her wedding ring.

He would continue to hold her hand for all eternity.

Supporting her, through the good times, filled with laughter and joy – and the bad times, through the struggles and hardships they would face; most of all, the most important – he would continue loving her. Always being there for her, never leaving her side, together – they were one.

Loving her for who she is because no one else could take her place in his heart.

She was his mirror.

His reflection.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Longest. One-shot. I've written. EVER.

Took me a couple of days to complete.

This bad boy was sixteen pages on MS Word.

Woot! New accomplishment!

Can anyone guess who the blonde bimbo Librarian, Xion is talking about is? Start's with an L!

Anyways, what did Vanitas read exactly? To trigger something deep inside of him and want to turn it into a reality? Well turns out, even I don't know. I'll let your imagination run wild!

Just as I've left their children genderless. I'm not a huge fan of OC so if one of my many stories calls for an original character – I keep them anonymous. Whether with a gender or not, but, they definitely won't have a name. I like you guys – the readers, to fill in that special blank!

I could say what genders_ I _think Vanitas and Xion's children are in this fic but that would defeat the purpose of – You – the reader filling in the blank and letting your imagination run wild!

Also, I only mention that they are young so I guess I could clarify a little here [if it makes a difference, lol] - dated as teens, married around nineteen/twenty, and by the end of the fic – they're twenty five/twenty six.

Ps. I didn't use the full song, I used parts of the song/lyrics that reflect that part of the timeline in the story.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Vanitas, Xion, and all other characters used in this fic.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.

Inspired/influenced by Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

I just own this idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
